criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Angie Peters
Angie Peters (1999-2019) was a main character featured in Criminal Case Laroy Bay where she serverd as a Tech Expert. She became a suspect in the murder investigation of skater Dustin Vega in A Shape of Betrayal (Case #30 of Laroy Bay) before getting murdered in A Heavy Heart (Case #6 of Return to Laroy Bay) Profile Angie was 19 year old Tech Expert. She had short brown hair tied in two pigtails. She had dark brown eyes and she wore a dark blue hat from her gaming VRClub. She was known for being kind, cute and helpful type of a character. Prior her working as a tech expert, she was working as VRClub hostess. Now 20 years of age, Angie was a former tech expert. A Shape of Betrayal Angie became a suspect after she showed up in station even though she is suspended.She said that she wanted to prove that she is not the traitor. Angie was interrogated again after her hat was found on crime scene.She said that she went on the beach to search for some clues and eventually dropped her hat. She was found innocent after team arrested Josh Knight for murder. Case Appearences Analyses Case #1 Welcome To Laroy Bay * Locked Tablet C'ase #2 Curse of the Bloom Family' * Victim's phone * USB key Case #3 Turning the Screw * Notebook Case #4 Six Feet Under Water * Victim's phone * Microphone * Phone number Case #5 Last Saturday Morning * GPS Device * Code Case #6 Bite the Snake * Locked Phone * Artist Diary Case #7 Virtual Death * VR Headset Case #8 The Granny Killer * Surveillance Camera * Fingerprint Case #9 Up in Flames * VRHeadset * Granny video game Case #10 Pain in the Vein * Serial Number Case #19 God Save the Father * GPS Device Case #20 Death at the Carnival * Phone * Security Folder * Hard Drive Case #21 For Pug Sake * Code * Security Camera Case #22 Trick,Treat or Death * Secret Code * GPS Device Case #23 Graveyard Business * Victim's badge * Phone Number Case #26 Game of Cones * Bank Account Case #31 Small Bite * Bank Account * Broken Tablet Case #32 Wound on my Heart * Antique Shop Security Camera * Open Safe Case #34 At the Drop of a Hat * Phone number Case #35 Give Me Your Hand * Camera Files * Victim's watch * Coded Messages * Tobias's letter Case #36 Win the Battle,Lose the War * Juniper's laptop Case #37 A Space Case * Computer * Savannah's phone Case #39 Murder by Moonlight * Photo Case #42 Beat your Breast * Voice Recorder * Broken Camera * Cellphone Case #43 The Showstopper * Murder footage * Security Camera * Badge Case #44 Special Delivery * Text message * Golf Club Number Case #45 Head Over Heels * Poster Number * Dalia's phone Case #46 Death,Science and Fantasy * Code * Broken Tablet * Security Camera Case #47 Long Beauty Sleep * Lab Code Case #49 Murder By Lakeside * Tablet * Lakeside Security Camera * Secret Code Case #50 Up in the Air * Cellphone * Security Camera Case #51 Brought to Light * Broken TV * Files Case #52 Seed of Doubt * Cellphone * Telephone Cable Case #54 National Basketball Murder * The Venom's laptop * Credit Card * FriendNet Password Case #55 Blackout * Valentina's tablet * Broken phone